My Harry Potter
by PaganPancakes
Summary: This is what it would be like if I went to Hogwarts  in my head anyways  Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you haven't read my house of night one, do it! If you want to of course! Read and review!**

Chapter 1:

"This is going to be great!" I'm very excited as this is my first year at Hogwarts. To my luck my best friend in the world Madison Roland was coming to.

"Yup, we can kick everyone's butt when we get home." She was excited to, and we were both a little nervous when everyone started getting off the train.

"Lets go." It took everything I had to keep my lunch down.

When we got there someone called Professor Mcgonagall asked all the first years their names. I looked at Madison and we had the same idea.

"My name is Delilah Sv-no-yi." I pronounced the Cherokee word for night exactly.

"My name is Dawn Awasonaago." She said the Ojibwe word for day.

"Well those weren't your names a minute ago, but if you like them you can keep them." I liked this professor.

"Seriously?" We both wanted those names badly.

"Yes, now come along. We are going to put you in your houses."

"I want to be Gryffindor!" 'Dawn' told me.

"Me too!"

"Dawn Awasonaago." I was surprised at her pronunciation, it was perfect.

"Hmm, bravery and courage. Gryffindor!"

I clapped for Dawn as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Delilah Sv-no-yi."

I was so nervous, if I didn't get to be with my friend we would both die!

"You are brave too. You will admit and face your fears. And your thinking about orange forks and spoons. Gryffindor!"

Everyone was laughing when I sat down.

"What was with the silverware Lilah?"

"I was thinking about orange silverware, and how it would be called orangeware. So I have a nickname already?"

"Yup!"

We went to our dorms and got our schedules, Dawn had the same schedule!

"We have transfiguration first!"

"We have that teacher that let us keep our awesomely awesome names!"

"Awesomely awesome?" I asked Dawn.

"Yeah."

We walked into class.

"Kitty!" Dawn was so dumb at times.

"That's Professor Mcgonagall!"

"Oh."

"Ready for class?" I was right. The cat turned into Mcgonagall.

After the awesomest class ever we thought we were in trouble.

"Delilah, Dawn?" Professor Mcgonagall called before we left.

"Uh-oh." Dawn said at the same time as I did.

"You aren't in trouble girls. You were paying attention so you know what an animagus is right?"

"Are you kidding? They are awesome!" I told the teacher.

"Well I think you girls are both able to transform."

"Why?" We were both excited.

"No one else noticed, but your hands turned into paws for a little while in class."

"They did?" Dawn was amazed.

"Yes, I would like to see you for lessons after dinner, unless you have any other free time."

"We wanted to try out for quidditch, but if we don't make the team the we'll tell you."

"Okay, do you know how to fly?"

"That's our next class!" I said excited.

"Take this note and hurry."

"Kay." We both called out as we were leaving.

"Sorry were late!" I said as Dawn handed the note over.

"It's fine, Dawn, Delilah, take a broom and we'll start."

We both thought we could fly pretty well, so we were excited for try outs, which was right after potions. Potions is one of the most boring classes, we were excited but all the teacher did was lecture us and so when we got to tryouts we were extra pumped because all we did was think about quidditch during potions.

"We have two positions open. Seeker, and Beater. I heard you both are good at flying, we'll see." The captain of the team told us.

We both made the team! I was seeker and Dawn was beater! After that the whole day zoomed by and we were at our first lesson with Professor Mcgonagall.

"To see what kind of animal, I would like to see your patronus." The professor taught us the patronus charm, which we could preform but hardly.

"So? Could you tell?" Dawn asked the professor.

"Yes. Delilah, you are a gray fox. Dawn you are a coyote."

"Just like Wile e coyote!" Dawn said making all of us laugh.

"That's enough for today, get some sleep."

"Kay." We went to bed excited about our day.

"Should we write reports on our animagus animals tomorrow? Since there's no quidditch?" I asked Dawn.

"Yeah, in case Mcgonagall wants one we'll be ready!" Dawn would do anything to closer to her animal and so would I.

"Night Dawn."

"Night Lilah."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Last time there was no disclaimer, this goes for any story of mine you read do not own the book it was based off of, and I wasn't trying to pretend to. Oh, and the character names I'm planning to use for some original stuff, so please don't use, obviously I do not own Cherokee words but please do not copy personalities, exact names, any facts if I give them out about character, etc. Thanks for reading / please review! First one to review gets a pretend cookie.**

Chapter 2

"Dawn! UP!" I shook Dawn.

"No one else is up!" Dawn told me.

"Animal reports! I asked a teacher who was passing by and they said we could go to the library."

"Okay." We got up and dressed and went to the library, which was huge, and got a couple books on our animals.

"How did she know you were a gray fox? The patronus is white." Dawn, like I said, could be so dumb.

"A gray fox is a type of fox that's normally orange." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh, well I bet my animal's faster than yours!" We looked through the notes we had tooken.

"Mines about 42 miles per hour!" I said looking at her.

"Mines 43!: She said laughing.

"Well, that counts as the same."

"Yeah, it does, when we transform we need to have a race!"

"Time for breakfast girls." Professor Mcgonagall said from the library doors.

"Kay." We both said as we checked out the books from the librarian.

"This is my new favorite animal!" I told Dawn after I finished my cereal.

"Yeah, coyotes are mine now, they're so cool!"

"I'm so glad these are the animals we get to transform into!" I said to Dawn, looking at a picture of a gray fox.

"Time for transfiguration!" Dawn exclaimed as we both got up with all of our books and everything we needed.

When we got there we sat down and Professor Mcgonagall started talking to the class. "We have to students, who are animagus." She said. Dawn looked over at me, happy as can be. "Dawn Awasonaago and Delilah Sv-no-yi."

Everyone was staring at us and we were getting uncomfortable until a girl from Gryffindor spoke up. She was so nice, her name was Aubrey I-ga. The name in Cherokee meant noon, and Aubrey meant bright. I liked her, she looked Native American like Dawn and I did, and with her name I assumed she was. "What animals can you turn into?" She asked taking some pressure off of us.

"I can turn into a coyote." Dawn replied.

"And I can turn into a gray fox, which are normally orange actually."

"Cool." I liked Aubrey. After transformations I Dawn and I caught up with her.

"Hi." Dawn said.

"Hi. So you to are animagus?" Aubrey looked impressed.

"Yeah, so are you Native American? Sorry, but your last name means noon in Cherokee." I asked her.

"Yeah I am, you?"

"I'm Cherokee." I said.

"And I'm Ojibwe." Dawn finished.

"Cool. I have to get to my next class, see ya." Aubrey turned and left.

"Lets go." I told Dawn.

Another boring day in potions, until the end. "We are working on animal potions, so I want you to all write a report on an animal that holds meaning to you." Professor Snape told the class. Everyone groaned, except Dawn and I.

"Here you are." We said as we turned our reports from earlier after class was over.

"How did you do this?" The professor must have thought we cheated.

"We thought we might need one for our animagus lessons, so we did these reports in the morning." I explained.

"Okay, I'll check with Mcgonagall to see if you to our really in animagus lessons." We left for our next class.

"Well since there's no quidditch and we did our reports, what do you want to do?" Dawn asked.

"Lets see if Professor Mcgonagall will give us an extra lesson!" I suggested.

"Okay!" Dawn seemed excited.

We found Mcgonagall in the class room. "We were wondering if there's no quidditch today if you would give us and extra lesson." Dawn sounded hopeful.

"Sure. I guess we should work on transforming. Concentrate on your animal." She told us, I heard a gasp from Dawn.

I tried to ask what, but all that came out was a growl. Coolness! I looked over at dawn, she was a coyote now.

"Change back." Mcgonagall said. We both changed back.

"That was awesome!" Dawn said as we left for the rest of our classes.

"No dip!" I exclaimed. Then we heard it, a high pitched scream.

"Lets go!" Dawn said at the exact same time as me.

When we found where the noise was coming from, we couldn't believe what we were seeing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the delay on two, I forgot to put it up. Professor Quirrell isn't in this, I don't want to deal with him and his purple head thing. He's a creeper. Just like you. **

Chapter 3

"Aubrey!" Dawn called out as we saw our friend being attacked by a wolf. Which distracted the animal, for a second.

"Come on!" I told Dawn, and we turned into our animals. I pounced on the wolf, and as it tried to throw me off I jumped off. Now I know what swift like a fox means. Then Dawn whimpered. I saw the wolf towering over her. I pounced and Dawn got up just as the teachers came. And they got rid of the wolf.

"Thank you!" Aubrey said as we changed back into human form.

"Did you get hurt?" I asked Dawn.

"Nope, you?"

"Nothing."

"Good, because you two are in trouble, what possessed you to be so idiotic?" The potions teacher said.

"Please, they saved me!" Aubrey came to our defense.

"What were you doing out here?" Professor Snape acted like it was a crime to be outside during a free period.

"Just sitting."

"50 points from Gryffindor!" What a butt hole.

"150 points for Gryffindor then." The headmaster stepped out of nowhere.

"Headmaster, these two-."

"Saved someone's life." I liked Dumbledore. And he had an awesome name. I wonder if he changed it.

"Yes headmaster." All the teachers left.

"I am very proud of you girls."

"Thank you headmaster." Dawn and I said at the same time.

"Run along to the next class. I will add 100 points to Gryffindor unless Professor Snape did take 50 points out." He left.

"Heard you saved Aubrey's life!" Someone said when we got to our next class.

"And you got 100 points for Gryffindor!" Someone else cheered, and they were obviously Gryffindor.

We didn't know how to react so we just sat down. Defense against the dark arts!

"Students, today we are learning some attack spells, because not all of us are animagus." She smiled at us and our faces got red.

"So, does anyone know any spells they want to learn? From brothers, sisters, books." My hand shot up long with Dawns. We finished our reports early, so we looked at some spells we didn't know yet. "Ah, Dawn and Delilah, go ahead."

Dawn went first. "The patronus charm." She told everyone, saying the charm Mcgonagall taught us."

"Good, can you preform this charm?" The teacher asked, motioning for Dawn to come to the front of the room.

"Yes." She went up to the front of the room. "Expecto Patronum." She pronounced it loud and clear and this time a coyote came out, fully formed, and growling. "Cool." Dawn said.

"Explain how to preform this charm and it's use." The teacher told Dawn.

"You have to think of the happiest memory you have, it's used to propel dementors away." Dawn was excited about the coyote and had a smile on her face as she sat down.

"Do you have another Delilah?" I nodded.

"The Disarming Charm." I said.

"Well, can you aim it?"

"I think so." The professor motioned and I went to the front of the room as she told me instructions.

"Aim for my wand, if you miss, it's okay." I was nervous.

"Expelliarmus!" I said, my voice rang clear as the spell knocked the wand out of the teachers hand.

"Very good! That is a great spell for mishaps like the wolf." I sat down with Dawn. After dinner Dawn and I went for our animagus lesson.

"I didn't expect either of you to be able to fully form, I'm very proud of you."

"It was probably the rush." I said.

"Yeah, I doubt we can do it on command." Dawn replied.

"Lets see if you can."

"Alright." I focus and in a matter of seconds I knew I was a fox. I changed back as Dawn changed into a coyote. "Cool." We both said as she turned back. We went to our commons.

"No fair.' I said to Dawn and she looked up.

"What?"

"You got an awesome cat and I have no pet." I said, pointing to Sally, her gray tabby.

"Oh, sorry!"

"It's not your fault, I just need to find a pet, I want one that needs a home or is wild, not one that will no doubt be bought by someone else."

"Good point."

"Have you ever thought of getting a mythical creature?" The headmasters voice rang clear and I was glad no one was here because they would've stared as he entered the commons.

"No, I- I didn't think I could have one." I said.

"There are no rules against it." He said with a smile. I noticed his phoenix, Fawkes.

"But my parents."

"Ah. Well, maybe you could keep him here."

"I can't take Fawkes if that's what you're saying."

"No but Fawkes has a friend." He chuckled. "He lives in the wild but visits often."

"Cool, can I see him?"

"Sure." The headmaster said as a phoenix flew into the room and landed on my arm. "He likes you."

"Wow, does he have a name?"

"Kenny, it means born of fire."

"Perfect." I replied laughing.

"Well, I'll let you get to know Kenny." He and Fawkes left, him mumbling something about pie. Dawn and I heard this and before he left we sang.

"Call my baby lollipop, tell ya why! Her kiss is sweeter than a cherry pie!" Which got the headmaster laughing.

"No fair, you have a mythical creature!" Dawn mocked me.

"You can turn into a coyote and scare Sally, I doubt Kenny is afraid of a fox!"

"Good point" We both laughed.

"Time for bed.' We went up stairs and I opened my window for Kenny to hunt, because I was fresh out of phoenix food. When I woke up in the morning I saw Kenny dropping a mouse and looking at me expectantly. "Thanks Kenny." I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** ** Hi there! This is my 4th chapter, but you should know that. Sorry it's been awhile, I'm in the middle of moving! I'm actually working on a book (original) so I may not update as frequently. My spell check says that Chappaquiddick is an actual word. Yay!  
**

Chapter 4

"Dawn, Kenny got us breakfast!" I shook Dawn until she woke up.

"What? How did he-." She stopped as soon as she saw the mouse. I thought she was going to puke. "Yummy!" She exclaimed and I laughed, surprised she didn't puke.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked Dawn, looking away while Kenny devoured the mouse.

"What do you mean we have to go to classes." Dawn mumbled.

"It's Saturday, all we have is a quidditch game. Want to join the practice outside? They haven't started yet." I asked her.

"Sure." She mumbled again, then Sally jumped on her. Sally is a big cat, and Dawn was average height and weight, so Sally sent her crashing onto her bed. She was laughing when she got up.

"Lets bring Kenny to practice, can Sally come?" I asked her, noticing Kenny was done with the mouse.

"Yeah, she can go." So we got our pets- well, Sally was on a leash, sad I know, and Kenny just sat on my shoulder- and headed out to the field. Just in time.

"Do you want to practice?" The captain asked us.

"Duh." We said at the same time, flying into the air with our brooms. Kenny flew off and Sally just laid down. Everyone worked on different strategies, while I looked for the golden snitch. After about 15 minutes of frantic searching I found it. It was pretty high up. I went strait for it, and thought of a stupid idea. And trust me, it's stupid. I found a good position and decided to jump off of my broom, they had all seen me and were gasping as I got the snitch, and landed on my broom, which I had made go lower just as I jumped. Hooray for stupidity! It was wonderful, everyone patted me on the back. Kenny soared through the air and burst into flames as he landed on the ground. Almost everyone watched in horror. Well, I didn't. I laughed at them as Kenny rose from the ashes, got used to his body, and fluttered to my shoulder. "That's why his name means born of fire." I told them as I laughed my head off. My laughter was interrupted by Professor Snape.

"The headmaster would like to see you two." He gestured for Dawn and I to follow him. When we had reached his office, the headmaster turned to Professor Snape.

"Thank you Severus, that will be all." The potions teacher tuned and left, muttering something about needing centaur hairs. "You girls are advancing quite fast, and soon enough I think a challenge will arise that you girls will have to use your skills to overcome." The headmaster turned in our direction, his piercing blue gaze seemed to be looking through us. "I have to ask something of you girls." He looked at us through his half moon spectacles. "We suspect there may be a student who is spying on you two. For Voldemort." My heart sped up and I'm sure Dawn's did too. Panic struck me at the thought. Voldemort. I never said anything but his name, as did the headmaster. I tried to keep the same thought as the headmaster. Fear of the name means fear of the thing itself. Of course almost every first year was at least somewhat afraid of him.

"Who do you think is the spy?" I was thinking of a Slytherin. Everyone knew that most death eaters were from the Slytherin house, unless under the Imperious Curse.

"Jezebel Lestrange." I heard the last name and knew we were in trouble.

"L- Lestrange?" Dawn stammered. Everyone knew the Lestrange family held a close alliance with Voldemort.

"Yes, so keep an eye on her." The headmaster didn't seemed worried. "Off you go." As we left we turned towards a staircase and heard a scream coming from the girls bathroom. We ran in too find Jezebel Lestrange. She pointed her wand directly at Dawn.

"I've waited so long for this. My first kill." She hissed.

"Well you'll wait a little longer." I said drawing my wand out.

"Oh, really? Ava-" I cut her off with the first spell that came to mind.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I yelled, causing Jezebel to fall to the floor in a jet of yellow light.

"What was that light?" Dawn asked me as the headmaster came in. Jezebel was taken to Azkaban.

"I must speak with you two again." The headmaster lead us to his office.

"Your wand. What is it?" He stopped and turned to me.

"11 inches, Holly, Runespoor Fang."

"I'd like you two to meet Harry Potter." The famous Harry Potter came out from behind the headmaster. He looked normal, except the scar. "Also Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Two more kids stepped out from behind him, all three were first years.

"Nice to meet you." I shook all three of their hands.

"Now, Harry, your wand is very good with protection, Holly and Phoenix Feather, Delilah, your wand is very protective too. Holly and Runespoor Fang. Also, Dawn and Hermione, your wands are both good with hexes. Ronald, what is your wand again?"

"Ash and Unicorn Hair." He removed a very old looking wand.

"Ah, yes. Also good for protection, but a little more balanced." The headmaster seemed pleased. "You five stick together now. Especially in the years to come." He turned to all five off us. Go on to dinner." We left for the great hall, everyone seemed nervous. We sat down with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. After dinner we went to the commons.

"What is your favorite dragon?" Hermione asked me. She was a bookworm too!

"Hebridean Black dragons. I'll be right back, I think Kenny should be wild." They all came downstairs with me. We past Professor Snape who started to have a hissy fit.

"What are you doing? Go back to the common room!" He yelled at us.

"I'm setting my phoenix free. Unless you have a problem with that." He glanced towards Kenny's claws and followed us.

"Hurry up!" He yelled. Impatient much?

"Bye Kenny." I said as he flew off and we went inside. I turned to Hermione. "Do you think I could get a crup license?" I asked her.

"Maybe." She laughed. We all went to bed. We'd had a rough night. The next day we all met in the commons room.

**A/N: Sorry, short but I'm busy, I'll make next one at least 3 full pages. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter has ended, thus has my desire to write for it... SO the world blows up because Voldemort got a girlfriend. Goodbye!


End file.
